


Typical Coffee Shop Date

by prismsBallad



Category: Undertale
Genre: I Tried, Other, and short, author is not good at writing sorry :/, sorry - Freeform, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: Asriel and Frisk go on a little morning date to get some coffee, and Asriel is a big baby who loves his partner so much.





	Typical Coffee Shop Date

It was 10:14 in a little coffee shop in the middle of town. It was November, there was a nice, cool breeze wafting through the trees, bringing the smells of fall through the quiet little town. Though, that wouldn't be enough to calm the panicked young manster sitting at a little table just outside of the nice, comfortable coffee shop.

It was 10:14, and Frisk was late. 14 minutes late, to be exact, and, of course, Asriel Dreemur, was worried. Frisk and Asriel were meeting up for breakfast in town, something they never could do often, Frisk being the human/monster ambassador, and him, being the Prince of all Monsters, it was a bit hard to find any free time, especially free time away from the press. But, the big, fluffy hoodie jacket did pretty well in hiding him, so, aside from a few onlookers, he went relatively unnoticed. 

Though, the calm silence of not being bugged 24/7 by press was powerfully concealed by the loud voice of his anxieties bugging him immensely. 

'What if they were hurt?'

'What if they got caught by a wave of press?'

'What if they just forgot about him?'

These were all thoughts that ran through his mind as he sat there, and he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited. Asriel checked his phone again. 10:20. Where were they?? He glanced around, ready to go looking for them, when he was suddenly half-tackled, arms wrapping around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice apologized, and he relaxed immediately.

"It's okay." he replied, wiggling around so he could wrap an arm around the vice-like grip of Frisk, who had both their arms wrapped around his mid-section in an apology hug.

Frisk looked very, very nice, their familiar blue and pink sweater was gone, in exchange, however, was a warmer looking brown jacket, along with a dark blue scarf and hat, And, of course, a nice pair of jeans. Asriel blushed. He didn't think he would ever get over the first stages of love, that gentle, butterfly's in the stomach kind of love that made you embarrassed to even speak.

As Frisk unhinged their arms from Asriel's torso, they stared for a moment, their face smoothed out into a smile as they noticed Asriel's hard blush, even through his thick winter coat that was coming in. They grabbed his hand, which, somehow, only made him blush more, and lead him inside so they could get something to drink.

After a bit of stumbling, over words and feet, they finally made it into the line.

"So uh.... W-.. Where were you, anyway?" Asriel asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound accusing.

"Oh I..." Frisk paused, looking a bit embarrassed, "I just... wanted to look nice for you." They shrugged, intertwining their fingers with Asriel's.

"We.. Never get to spend time together and I, uh... Lost track of time a bit.... I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." They finished, looking towards Asriel with a lopsided smile.

Asriel just smiled, giddy. " That's okay, just. Maybe text me when that happens, okay?" He joked, to which Frisk just nodded, kissing his cheek, making the butterflies in his stomach go crazy.

Finally, they got their coffee and sat down at the table where Asriel had been worrying not but 5 minutes before, scooting their chairs close together so they could wrap an arm around each other. There, they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's warmth and the warmth of their coffees, Asriel's, a simple cup of coffee, a french roast, lots of sugar and creamer, Frisk's a tall soy milk Espresso, a nice mix of sweet and bitter. 

They enjoyed their coffees for a few more moments, sharing the gentle silence before, like a broken mirror, it was shattered by some cool™ kids on their cool™ skateboards. The loud chattering of the loitering teens drove them away. They both decided to, instead, take a nice stroll along the busy streets, chatting about whatever came into their heads, and generally just having a good time.

When it finally became too late, (about 12) Frisk and Asriel began to make the trek home to get ready for work. Though they didn't want to, they would have loved to stay like that all morning. Arms entwined, sides glued to each other, both walking and talking at the same pace, just content to be there with each other. But, sadly, it was time for them to part.

"This was fun." Frisk remarked, kissing Asriel once more on the cheek, to which Asriel, stunned, just nodded, cheeks flushed from all the activity and contact from a few minutes prior.

"We should do this again." They tried again, nudging Asriel out of his stupor.

"O-Oh! Yeah, yeah definitely!" Asriel finally replied.

"How about Sunday?" Frisk asked, about to turn to leave.

"Yeah! Sunday's great!" Asriel replied, about to leave himself, before he turned around, grabbing Frisk by the shoulder and, swiftly, giving them a swift, embarrassed peck on the cheek. Before they could say anything, he was gone, rushing out in a flushed manor.

"Can't wait." Frisk simply replied to the air, smiling and gently touching their cheek where Asriel kissed them as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short im still bad at writing :,)


End file.
